fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Marvell (LastationLover5000)
|kanji = ウェンディ・マーベル |romanji = Wendi Māberu |race = Human (unique clone) |birthday = X772 (original) |age = 12 (physically) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Dark Blue |blood type = O |unusual features = Clone of Wendy Marvell |affiliation = Akatsuki Jason LaHote |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = None |partner = Jason LaHote |marital status = Single |education = Basic |relatives = Wendy Marvell (original, cloned from) |magic = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |alias =}} Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu)is a young female Dragon Slayer Mage. The original Wendy Marvel formerly belonged to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from Grandeeney. This Wendy Marvell however, is a "clone" of the original, created by an as-of-yet unnamed scientist, through the use of Lacrima and Arc of Embodiment. She is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Wendy is a cute little girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. Like all the Dragon Slayers, her canine teeth are a bit longer than other people's. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs possibly to denote that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Later, Wendy is bought a new outfit from Jason. Wendy's new outfit is a little golden dress that is held up by straps of a lighter gold that rest upon her shoulders. The lining is the exact same colour as the straps; embedded with several heart patterns in addition to a brown crystal resting right in-between her small chest. The hem of the dress mostly flows about; it was designed to look good as well as aid in mobility. Along with this, she wears thigh-high socks with a gold and light-blue cross pattern; these have small bands around them, probably to assist them in being held up. For footwear, Wendy wears standard brown boots; in addition, she has bracelets that appear visually similar to flowers on her wrists, and finally, she wears a wing-shaped hairclip. Wendy notably undergoes several other outfit changes, such as donning black leggings with stylized, dress-like outfit that is purple, white, and blue in colour worn over. She also has a white variation of said outfit. Personality Wendy has a very shy and polite personality. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for the guild members. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She also is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Due to being rescued by Jason, she admires him greatly, and is more than willing to travel with him and help him when he needs it. However, she is also shown to be rather clingy to him, possibly due to being the only person she'd ever known before Vivian, and gets jealous quickly of other girls who spend too much time around Jason. History For the History of the Original Wendy Marvell, please go here. Wendy Marvell#History The creation of the clone of Wendy is a very unique instance in the history of Earthland, and thought of as a breakthrough in the use of Lacrima and Magic. A scientist who was studying the limits of the uses Lacrima, a type of crystal with numerous known uses, encountered a Lacrima crystal with what he initially thought was blue thread hanging onto it. He uprooted the crystal, taking it back to his own location to examine it. Upon concluding his examination, he found the "blue thread" was in fact a hair, the hair of Wendy Marvell, which was recognized even by the scientist himself as impossibly lucky. He decided that this would be a perfect test of the Lacrima's limits, to attempt to clone a living being. Through a complicated process, he was able to merge the hair with the Lacrima, but many of his attempts to create a decent clone failed. However, being tenacious, he decided to employ his own brand of Magic, the "lost magic", Arc of Embodiment, able to materialize a technology capable of fully cloning Wendy. However, the body itself was inanimate, and was considered to be a failed project. The scientist disposed of Wendy's body outside, simply burying it in the yard. However, Jason LaHote happened to be passing by after she was buried, and their Lacrima "synched", which was able to grant movement and a sense of self to the buried Wendy, who dug herself out. Jason noticed this, and went into the scientists lab to ask why a girl's body was buried in the yard, the scientist saw the moving Wendy and was delighted to see his experiment had succeeded, even though he did not know why. Jason was less than pleased to see that the scientist has thrown Wendy out like trash, and decapitated him as "punishment". He invited Wendy to come with him, an offer she decided to take him up on. Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意金箍棒; Pinyin: Rúyì Jīngū Bàng, Japanese: Nyoikinkōbō, literally meaning "Ideal Golden-bound Cudgel"): Wendy's weapon, specially designed by Mr. E through some sort of magic. It is a gold staff of immense weight, capable of altering it's size and is used by Wendy often in combat. Wendy stores it the size of a pen, and keeps it behind her ear. Magic and Abilities Natural Talent: Possibly due to being an artificial construct, Wendy picks up on spells much faster than one would expect, and is able to mimic other Dragon Slayer's techniques with her own element after seeing it once. This, in conjunction with the plethora of her element, makes her a threat in the right conditions. Hand to Hand Combatant: Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic. This type of combat seems to be common to those who use Sky Slayer magic, as Chelia Blendy utilizes it in a similar manner. Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to the physiology-altering nature of her magic, Wendy possesses good physical resilience. Even when struck with higher-level magic or physically enhanced melee attacks, Wendy is only moderately damaged. The fact that she can heal herself through consuming her element, which exists all around her, further bolsters her durability. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Wendy has been seen using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in various battles in succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Enhanced Smell:'Wendy has a very keen sense of smell, able to detect the smell of Vulcans, and, though she didn't recognize it, was able to differentiate it from the scent she'd come to associate with the humans. 'Sky Dragon Slayer: Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people from the most serious of injuries, even those caused by a dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effect, such as increasing attack and speed. Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents and she can use it to predict the weather. Supplementary *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal motion sickness. It's effect is temporary. If she continuously uses it, the effects will eventually become useless. *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....VERNIER!" *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" :*'Arms x Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs together. *'Armor:' A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. :*'Arms x Armor X Vernier' (アームズ　ｘ　アーマー　ｘ　バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power and speed. In addition, it also boosts their defensive power. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of magic used on herself or other people. :*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天龍の羽交い Tenryū no Hagai): This spell wraps Wendy's entire body in air, which she can expel from her body to "fly". This spell is difficult to use in combat because it requires concentration, and therefore, concentration on the flight and battle would be split, making control difficult. Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, she breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It is unknown what its strength is, but it was powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, so it could be very powerful. :*'Sky Dragon's Bullet:' A weaker version of the Sky Dragon's Roar, Wendy releases a compressed ball of air from her mouth which is powerful enough to rip a small hole in the target's body, much like a bullet, hence the name. :**'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure' (天龍の咆哮プラスキュア, Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Kyua): The basics of normal Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing magic. This spell is unique in it's ability to both create and offence and heal the enemy. :***'Ice Night of Purgatory: Hurricane Blades' (煉獄氷夜：台風刃, Rengoku Hyōya: Taifūha): A special Unison Raid spell between Iris Lavra and Wendy Marvell, forged by combining Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice-Make. Wendy breathes out a Sky Dragon's Roar as Iris uses Ice-Make: Sword repeatedly, merging the two into hundreds of millions of icy blades propelled by a hurricane, which descend upon the foe tremendous speed and force, decimating the ground if there is any and drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death. Of course, with the innumerable blasts being launched out of Wendy and Iris' hands, there is a slight chance that some blades will miss, but they are able to turn mid-flight, redirecting themselves at the foe before converging, causing an enormous explosion. :***'Frozen World' (こごえるせかい, Kogoeru Sekai): A combination of Momoko's Ice Dragon's Freeze Fist and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar. Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar to propel Momoko forward, breaking the sound barrier. Afterwards, Wendy follows the slip stream created by Momoko; As Momoko shoots forward with a pulverizing, freezing blow with her fists, Wendy hides within Momoko's shadow while optimizing her speed; from there, Wendy leaps out of Momoko's shadow and unleashes a powerful gale-pressure blast of wind from above at the opponent, slicing through their now frozen figure with ease. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): A melee spell in which Wendy covers one of her hands and then moves it before her in an arc, striking with the finger tips, and hitting the enemy and leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. This spell is very similar to Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume):Wendy engulfs her foot with high-velocity winds and attacks with an increased-in-power kick. She can also use the strong wind to jet-propel herself in any direction she wishes. *'Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist' (天龍の破砕拳, Tenryū no Hasaiken): Wendy engulfs her fist with high-velocity winds and punches her opponent. The wind has a grinding-drill like effect. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Brand' (天龍のイロン ブランド, Tenryū no Aian Burando): A simple spell utilizing the Ruyi Jingu Bang. Molding Wind Dragon Slayer Magic around the staff, she thrusts it forward, releasing a sphere of crushing air with the force of a colliding tank. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Shattering Light: Poison Gift' (照破・毒贈り物 Shōha Dokuokurimono): Almost the direct opposite of Wendy's healing magic, it allows her to harness the air and taint it, making it polluted and toxic. She is then able to force the air into the opponent's body, poisoning them from the inside it. The poison is colorless and odorless, and is not easily detected. Wendy and Poison Dragon Slayers are immune to the effects of it. This spell is not a favorite of Wendy's and is not fit for group combat. *'Shattering Light: Air Shattering Cannon' (照破・空裂砲 Shōha Kūretsu Hō): A special spell where Wendy raises both arms above her head and compresses air into a long, invisible blade, which she sends down and can sweep in any direction. Upon contact, the blade of air not only cuts, but explodes with bursts of compressed air which can shatter the body. While not a technique of Wendy's nature, it was created under honing from Jason. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ, Mirukī Wei): A special Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, which can be used to listen to the voice of dragons who already became souls. This is done by forging a link between the remainder of the dragon's magical energy and Wendy's own, in addition to appearing to revive the dragon's soul for a short period of time. In order to summon the dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. Wendy is not able to summon souls that had already ascended to heaven. *'Shattering Light:' Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Shattering Light: Infinity Winds': (照破・無限の風, Shōha: Mugen no Kaze) Wendy focuses her control of the air at a singular focal point; shaping the air in the form of a human-sized ring that is invisible to the naked eye, except to Wendy herself. There, she causes friction with the air; upon touching the ring, it begins to run like a dynamite fuse; when in actuality, it is just compressed air that rapidly compresses and decompresses, before it reaches the end of the spiral and explodes in a massive vacuum that takes the form of a pillar; spinning around like a vortex at high speeds—it keeps the foe stationary inside the vortex leaving an opening from which Wendy can attack. From inside the vortex, countless wind blades are thrown back and forth at the foe, inflicting minor cuts upon their body at unpredictable points; while the damage seems small at first; once the vortex subsides, all of the damage adds up—in the form of an extremely damaging move that can critically injure them. *'Shattering Light: One that Sits in the Ferocious Heavens' (照破・烈空座, Shōha: Retsukūza): Wendy's strongest Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; where she exercises her control over the air to its fullest extent. The setup is strikingly similar to Sky Dragon's Roar, where Wendy gathers and compresses a majority of the air in the atmosphere into her mouth; there, she expels it slightly in the form of a compressed sphere of air in front of her mouth. Focusing her magical energy into a singular point; her finger, she then taps the sphere, quickly decompressing the sphere of air in the form of multiple beams of shredding air which eventually converge into a single destructive beam, surrounded by a vortex of wind, which doubles the speed of the attack. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. Gallery Fantasia_wendy_by_xedor993-d5erx7q.png|Wendy flaunting clothes Jason bought her RuyiJinguBang.jpg|Wendy wielding the Ruyi Jingu Bang Trivia * Wendy had existed on the wikia for nearly a full year before becoming a main character. She was created November 11, 2011, and put into use as a main character September 4, 2012‎. *The Claw and Shredding Fist moves were created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. All thanks to her! *Wendy and Jason's relationship is similar to the relationship of Rin and Sesshōmaru from InuYasha. *Wendy's battle theme is Shippū Jinrai (疾風迅雷, Like a Whirlwind, Quick as Lightning). Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Clone Category:Character Category:Akatsuki